vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior of Light
Summary The Warrior is the primary protagonist of Final Fantasy, the most versatile member of the four Warriors of Light in the original Final Fantasy and the main melee fighter of the group, being armed with the most powerful weapons and the toughest armor and shields. As revealed in the Dissidia series, the Warrior is a Manikin in the image of his creator Cid. However, the Warrior lacked the memories of his creator and was found by Prishe who convinced Cosmos to make him her champion. Eventually, after defeating Chaos, the Warrior of Light ends up in World A where his true adventure begins. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: The Warrior of Light Origin: Final Fantasy I Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial human/Hero of Prophecy Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can breathe underwater via Oxyale), Acausality (Type 1; Was unaffected by the time paradox he made when stopping the timeloop Chaos made in the past), Non-Physical Interaction (is capable of hitting Chronodia, the abstract concept of time itself), Magic, Master Swordsman, Afterimage Creation (Via Blink), Healing (via Cure), Forcefield Creation (Via Protect), Invisibility (Via Invis), Telekinesis, Power Nullification (via Silence), Soul Manipulation (Is capable of interacting with and killing souls), Space-Time Manipulation and Time Travel (the 4 crystals are capable of warping space and time, as well as being able to send someone back in time) |-|Resistance= Resistant to the Following: Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (due to the Ribbon and other armor being capable of resisting these effects) |-|Optional Equipment= Mind Manipulation (via Braveheart and Wizard Staff, both of which can cast Confuse), Holy Manipulation (via Lightbringer, which can cast Holy), Light Manipulation (via Light Axe, which can cast Diara), Healing (via the Rune Axe, Healing Helm, and Rune Staff, which can cast Curaga, Heal and Healara respectively), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (via the Mage/Judgement Staff, which can cast Fira and Flare respectively), Invisibility (via the White Robe, which can cast Invisira), Ice Manipulation (via the Black Robe, which can cast Blizzara), Electricity Manipulation (via the Gauntlets and Thor's Hammer, which can cast Thundara), Statistics Amplification (via Giant's Glove, which can cast Saber), Power Nullification (via Mage Masher, which can cast Silence), Death Manipulation (via Razer, Assassin Dagger and Deathbringer, which can cast Scourge, Kill and Death respectively), Afterimage Creation (via Defender, which can cast Blink), Forcefield Creation (via Murasame, which can cast Protect), Resurrection (via Sage's Staff, which can cast Life) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought and defeated Base Gilgamesh in the Lifespring Grotto) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Kept pace with Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Comparable to Base Gilgamesh) Stamina: Very high Range: 'Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic 'Standard Equipment: Barbarian's Sword, Armor, Shield, Crystal, Oxyale Intelligence: Skilled warrior and combatant, bested Garland in mortal combat, previously Cornelia's greatest Knight (of which was implied to be worth the entirety of Cornelia's remaining military might alone due to the Kingdom's failure to rescue Princess Sara themselves), fairly competent at problem solving with little information available Weaknesses: None notable Note: While the Warrior of Light is a generic Knight class from the original game, the Dissidia series made him a character in his own right. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Healers Category:Knights Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Forcefield Users Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Mind Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 5